


Expectation versus Reality

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [93]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

You don’t like it,” Napoleon huffed. 

He was disappointed at his partner’s reaction; especially since he had worked so hard.

“I did not say that I disliked it,” Illya stated calmly.

“Not with words, but the look of horror on your face told me as much. You said you had no problem with my doing this.”

“I did not and still do not. I just wasn’t expecting there to be quite so much.”

Napoleon looked around their shared office, which was a riot of shiny colour, tilting his head in thought 

“Okay, maybe I did slightly overdo the Christmas decorations."


End file.
